Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable epoxy resin formulations. It is known to form epoxy resins by curing a vicinal polyepoxide with curing agents comprising polyamides which are reaction products of polyoxyalkylene polyamines with di- or greater carboxylic acids (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,845; 4,179,418; 4,167,498; 4,162,931 and 4,128,525.
It has been discovered that curable agents comprising monoamides prepared by the condensation of fatty saturated or unsaturated monocarboxylic acids and polyoxyalkylene polyamines provide curing agents which are effective in providing a high degree of flexibility to cured epoxy resins.